dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 22
Other Characters: * Michael Villains: * The Brain ** Captain Snegg *** his crew Locations * Atlantic Ocean ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base *** The Brain's secret weapons factory Vehicles: * Snegg's submarine | StoryTitle2 = Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 11" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Villains: * Purple Tiger ** his gang Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle4 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 9" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer4_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler4_1 = Sven Elven | Inker4_1 = Sven Elven | Writer5_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler5_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker5_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle5 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 4" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 21" | Synopsis6 = Continuing the adaptation of the by Sir Walter Scott. | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 22" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Mark Marson | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Mark Marson | StoryTitle11 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 10" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer11_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler11_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker11_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle12 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 11" | Synopsis12 = Continuing the serialization of by Alexandre Dumas. | Writer12_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer12_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler12_1 = Sven Elven | Inker12_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan * Aramis * Athos * Porthos Other Characters: * M. De Treville Villains: * Milady | StoryTitle13= Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 18" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty | Writer13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle14 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 10" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer15_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler15_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker15_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle15 = Dr. Occult: "The Lord of Life, Part 3" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Nita Crane Locations: * Chardon Cemetary Items: * the Ray of Life Vehicles: * | Writer17_1 = Will Ely | Penciler17_1 = Will Ely | Inker17_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle17 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 5" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle18 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 11" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul | Writer18_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler18_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker18_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle20 = Magic Crystal of History: "William the First" | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer20_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler20_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker20_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer21_1 = Will Ely | Penciler21_1 = Will Ely | Inker21_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle21 = Johnnie Law: "The Firebug, Part 2" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Johnnie Law | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 10". * This issue, Thrilling True Stories is absent, but returns next issue. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Creig Flessel ** Jungle Fever, by Ed Winiarski (first and last) ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Brain, Part 3 online. }}